


The First Lie - Byler Short Story

by bad_nico



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, Age 17-18, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexuality, Bottom Will Byers, Byler smut, Byler story, Developing Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Sex, Gay Will Byers, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Oral Sex, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Mike Wheeler, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Short, Smut, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Stranger Things 3, Top Mike Wheeler, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler, byler fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_nico/pseuds/bad_nico
Summary: I'm not good at story summaries so yeah this short story is basically how I imagine them getting into a realtionship.It will contain lots of smut (in every chapter) because I actually just wanted to write a Byler Oneshot because I am one horny teenage boy :] but yeah I decided to add a little bit of story to itSo this story will be a few chapters long, I don't know exactly how many chapters there are gonna be yet, I guess I'll just write one chapter after another and see how far the story will be at the end of every chapter!With that being said I hope you enjoy this, especially the smut!(I've aged them up a little bit, to like 17 to 18 years)
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, byler - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The First Lie - Byler Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've gotta add that I never really wrote lots of smut so I really hope you're gonna enjoy it through the whole story!  
> Also, I didn't write anything in like ages so I hope it's not too badly written :/  
> With that, have fun!

"Mike..", Will said as he took a few steps towards the dark haired boy.  
He gulped, "Yes?"  
Will, standing directly infront of him looking into Mike's dark eyes, whispered "What are you waiting for?"  
"What- what do you mean?", he blinked a few times, feeling shivers crawl up his spine.  
"Don't pretend like you don't know, Mike. I know you do. I know you feel what I feel. I know you want to feel what I want to feel."  
And with that Will closed the little gap between them that was left and pressed his lips against Mikes, leaving him surprised, with his eyes wide open. A few seconds into the kiss, Mike slowly started to kiss Will back.   
The kiss got deeper, more heated, the boys now getting closer every second, pressing their bodies against each other.

Mike felt his blood rush, his heart was racing. Automatically he wrapped his arms around Wills waist, pulling him in even closer, pushing their lower areas together, making Mike feel certain things...

Their heated making out session continued for a few good seconds, before Will detached their lips, both of them panting wildly.

"Mike, I-", but before Will could finish his sentence-

"Mike! You're late for school!", his mom yelled. Mikes eyes shot open as he slightly pants, trying to process what he just dreamed. What was that? Why did he dream such thing? Sure, Will and him were pretty close, maybe even a little bit closer as they were with the other ones of their party but never this close. Hell, they had like a whole making out session!

Mike rubbed his still sleepy eyes, pushing away the covers only for them to reveal a rather obvious bulge in his boxers.  
"Are you serious? Did that just turn me on?", he sighed, confusion and slight disbelieve displaying on his face. Mike felt weird, Will was his best friend. Sure, it was just a dream, but the fact that he was turned on by it made the boy shiver. He tried to replace his thoughts by murmuring to himself that it was probably just casual morning wood, ignoring the slight feeling of excitement he had felt when his best friend pressed his lips against his.

Mike tried his best to distract himself from all the thoughts rushing around in his head while he rode his bike, followed by his friends Dustin and Lucas, but with no success. He bit his bottom lip, slightly shaking his head. This was so wrong, he thought. I shouldn't dream such thing. Not about my best friend. Not about Will. I shouldn't like this.

"Mike!", Dustin yelled, Mike panicky dodging the light post infront of him by last chance. "What is wrong with you? You almost bumped into that!"

"Sorry, I'm still tired", he replied, eyes wide open from the shock. "Well, not anymore now..."

"Where is Will?", Dustin asked when they finally arrived at school, parking their bikes. 

"I don't know, maybe he's already in class", Lucas shrugged.

Mike looked around, his eyes scanning the schoolyard searching for the brown haired boy. But he was nowhere to be found so the three boys decided to enter the building, making their way to class.  
In class, Mike silently sat on his seat, waiting for the lesson to start, when the door swung open and his best friend Will entered, completely out of breath. "I'm sorry, I overslept!", he apologized to the teacher and then made his way to his seat, next to Mike's.

Mike turned his head to Will, observing the boy for a few seconds before asking: "You okay? It's very uncommon for you to oversleep."

Will just looked at him and nodded. "I'm good", he hesitated a little bit, looking like he wanted to say something else, but then just took out his books. Mike noticed it but didn't want to ask any further, so he just continued to look at him a little longer.

And there was it again, the pictures of him and Will heavily making out in his dream flashing behind his eyes. Mike shook his head, trying to get rid of the pictures. Not now!, he thought. He felt the heat rush up his face, making his cheeks all red. As fast as he could, he took out his books as well, pretending to flip through the pages to hide his red cheeks in hopes that Will wouldn't notice.

Every now and then, he glanced over to Will, observing, examining him. His face features, his lips. He felt his gaze slowly wander down to Wills shoulders, from there on further down until it rested on his thighs, maybe if he just looked a little longer he could have a glimpse at his butt- Fuck, he couldn't look at Will the same way he did before.

As soon as the class ended, he stood up, grabbed his backpack and rushed out the classroom, to the restrooms. In there, he went into an empty stall, lightly banging his head on the wall.

"God, what's wrong with you?", he muttered to himself. It must be me just being too horny again, it can't be anything else, anything else would be .. wrong, wouldn't it? I can't allow myself to have these kinds of feelings for my best friend, not this kind of attraction!

"Mike?" 

Mikes head shot up and his eyes widened when he heard Wills voice. 

"Mike, are you in there?", Will asked.

He was so close. Mike bit his bottom lip. What was he gonna say to him? Just pretend like it was nothing?

Mike opened the stall, having Will directly looking at him.

"What's wrong? You just rushed out without saying anything."

"I'm- I'm good, i just felt a little dizzy", Mike answered, he couldn't look Will in the eyes.

"Did you drink anything today?", Will asked, stepping a little bit closer to him.

Mike just nodded, now looking at the smaller boy infront of him. Oh god, deja-vù...

"You don't look really well", Will stated, now raising his hand to put it on Mikes forehead.

Mike blinked a few times, surprised by the touch, the redness immediately rising up his cheeks again. "Well, I don't... feel really well", he whispered while looking into Wills eyes, drowing in them, blacking out everything that was around them. And without him really noticing, he slowly started to get a little closer to the smaller boy.

Just as he felt Wills breath graze against his face, he started to notice how close he was getting. Mike fastly shook his head to break the gaze, now taking a few steps back. "I think I should just go home." And with that, he walked out the restroom as fast as he could, leaving a startled Will behind him. He left the building, rushed up to their bikes and cycled home fastly. 

He couldn't hide it any longer. He had a boner.

When Mike arrived at his house, he quickly made sure if anyone was at home, but luckily everyone was out either working or at school. He entered his room and let himself fall onto his bed.

A few seconds passed of Mike just laying face first on his bed, breathing into him. He thought maybe the his boner would disappear if he just did nothing or if he distracted himself otherwise, so he tried to read a comic at first, he ate something and he even took a cold shower, but nothing worked. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw Will standing infront of him, panting with his lips a little swollen from them heavily kissing, their bodies pressed against each other tightly. It was impossible.

Mike stepped out of the shower stall, wrapping a towel around his slim hips, then looking at himself in the mirror. "What is going on with you Mike...", he sighed.

He dried his hair and put on a pair of boxers and a shirt. After that he went to his room again, it was already getting a little darker outside. He sat on his bed, not knowing what to do.

For a minute he felt relaxed, until he felt his boxers get a little tight again. "Fuck", he muttered.

So he laid down on the side, placing his head on his pillow, his glimpse directed on his crotch where his boner was visibly displayed.

I shouldn't be doing this..., Mike thought to himself, but in the same second, his hand was grazing down his torso until it met his dick. He slowly lifted his waistband and let his hand slither in, closing his eyes while doing so.

After a few seconds he wrapped his hand around his shaft and slowly started stroking his already aching dick. With his other hand he pulled down his shorts a bit so they weren't in his way. He was still so turned on, his dick was throbbing in his hand after not being touched the whole day although he was hard for what felt like ages. 

"I know you feel what I feel", Wills words repeated themselves in Mike's head over and over again. "I know you want to feel what I want to feel."

Mike bit his bottom lip while beginning to stroking his dick faster. He slowly started to let go a little bit, started to let his mind wander and imagine things he never thought he would.

He imagined Will touching him. Not only on his body but also his crotch. Mikes heart started beating faster as he sped up the pace of his hand, his grip getting tighter. His imagination of Will touching him continuing, taking it further. He wanted Will to touch him, he wanted him to kiss him, he wanted to do so many things with and to him. It was driving him crazy.

He felt himself getting closer and gloser to the edge, however his mind felt like it was getting up in the clouds higher and higher.

Still in his imagination, Wills hand was fastly stroking his dick, squeezing it tightly, breathing against Mikes neck, making him shiver. "Will..", he quietly moaned into his pillow, breathing heavily, trying to suppress his moans.

"Mike..", he imagined Will whisper-moaning his name back to him. "Mike, finish for me..." And with that, he couldn't resist anymore and came, letting out a snuffed moan into his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. After a few seconds of him panting and moaning slightly after his climax, he sat up slowly, looking at his hand which was soaked in cum. He grabbed a tissue from his bedside cabinet to wipe the cum off his hands, stuffing his half-hard dick back into his boxers. 

"Holy shit...", he breathed out, he couldn't believe what he just did. He just jerked off to his best friend... But he couldn't deny that it felt too good to be true. 

Mike didn't know how to feel about this, how to feel about himself or how to feel about Will. 

He always had felt a different kind of connection to Will since they were younger, but the electricity he felt was new to him. He didn't know how to deal with his feelings. Should he ever talk to Will about this? No, Will would be disgusted if he knew what was going on in Mikes head, wouldn't he?

Mike shook his head, sighing. He couldn't stop thinking about what he could do and what he shouldn't do. Would it be right? Would it be wrong? What would Will say? Mike felt helpless. He figured he should just try to forget all of this. He shouldn't talk to anybody about this, especially not Will. He couldn't lose Will to his dirty thoughts, just because he was horny. 

But was it just this? Was is just Mike being horny or was there more to it?

Mike, layed back on his bad, too tired to think of what he should do. Now he really felt kind of dizzy, so he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he slowly started to drift away into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far; thank you!  
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU'VE LIKED THE (slight) SMUT AND ALL, I FEEL LIKE I DID SUCH A BAD JOB...   
> I'd really appreciate it if anyone would leave a short feedback for me so I know if I should even continue this story  
> anyways, see ya in the next chapter! (hopefully)


End file.
